1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to game tables and more specifically to a rotary game table, which provides at least two of a pool table, an air powered hockey table, a gaming table, or table soccer table.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It appears that the prior art does not disclose a combination pool table and air powered hockey table in one rotatable structure. U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,581 to Neuharth discloses a pivotable playing table. A billiard table is pivotally supported by two pedestals in either a horizontal or vertical orientation. U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,564 to Tsai discloses a rotary game table having an air blower system. A double sided game surface is pivotally retained in a game table base. The double sided game surface includes table soccer on one surface and an air powered hockey table on the opposite surface. U.S. Pat. No. 6,347,797 discloses a game table with using modes convertible by way of rotation. A table body is pivotally retained in a table frame. In one embodiment, the table body includes table soccer on one surface and a pool table on the opposite surface.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a rotary game table, which provides a combination game table having two of a pool table, an air powered hockey table, a gaming table, and a table soccer table.